scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Theodore Tugboat 7: Mind Over Mutant (Nintendo Wii) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Trailer
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant" franchise. Cast *Crash Bandicoot - Theodore Tugboat *Aku Aku - Truro (Theodore Tugboat) *Coco Bandicoot - Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *Crunch Bandicoot - George (Theodore Tugboat) *Tiny Tiger - Digby (Theodore Tugboat) *Dr. Neo Cortex - Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) *Uka Uka - Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) *Nina Cortex - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Doctor N.Gin - Izzy Gomez (TUGS) *Doctor Nitrus Brio - Bobby (Theodore Tugboat) *and more Movie Used *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) Voice Cast (English) *Theodore Tugboat - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Truro - Radar Overseer Guy *Emily the Vigorous - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *George - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Digby - Radar Overseer Sidney (-10) *Oliver the Vast - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Cabot - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Madam Mim - Microsoft Mary *Izzy Gomez - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Bobby - Robosoft 3 (+10) *Narrator - Mike in Stadium *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Theodore Tugboat - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Truro - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Emily the Vigorous - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *George - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Digby - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Oliver the Vast - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Cabot - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Madam Mim - Leonor Loquendo V2 *Izzy Gomez - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Bobby - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Footage Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Disney Footage *The Sword in the Stone (1963) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery TheodoreHugstheCoast30.png|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot TheodoreSharesHisStory99.png|Truro as Aku Aku TheTugboatPledge125.png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot Hank'sNewName18.png|George as Crunch Bandicoot PoorDartmouthSaysGoodbye9.png|Digby as Tiger TheodoreandtheBoatBully62.png|Oliver as Dr. Neo Cortex TheodoreAndTheUnsafeShip55.png|Cabot as Uka Uka Mim.jpg|Madam Mim as Nina Cortex Warrior40.png|Warrior as Dr. N. Gin Scally'sStuff73.png|Bobby as Dr. Nitrus Brio Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Saberftn.wav *sthswng1.wav *2 clash 5.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *2 clash 2.wav *fx5.wav *SaberOn.wav *LSwall01.wav *Hum 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *fx4.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Hum 4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Spin 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Spin 6.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *reptrrico01.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcespeed01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forceprotect01.wav soundsforce.zip *forceblind01.wav *forcedestruct02.wav *forcedsight02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock7.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *Theodore Tugboat's two lightsabers (one light blue and one yellow) will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his yellow lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Emily Vigorous will still carry her light blue lightsaber, that will carry the fx4.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since she will construct and build another and add it to her light blue lightsaber to make a saber staff, her second lightsaber will be red and carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, Hum 4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *General Grievous will carry four lightsabers (light blue, green, red, and pink) will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 2.wav, Saberftn.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *George will carry four lightsabers (one light blue, two green, and one red), that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, saberon.mp3, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Saberftn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Vinnie the Grand Trunk Western Engine will carry four lightsabers (one light blue, one orange, one purple, and one red), that will carry the fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, saberon.mp3, enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oliver's red lightsaber will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming